The Teacher (ON HIATUS)
by taesdurag
Summary: Rick decides he wants to start anew. He has his children and gained the "perfect" family. Carl thinks its all shit, but wants his father to love again. While Carl is still fighting his demons, he meets Michonne. His teacher. She's perfect in every aspect, but she has secrets. Secrets that are only for her and not anyone else. Carl sees straight through the facade she's built..
1. Chapter 1

Hello My fellow weirdmates, this is my very first fanfiction so i would very much appreciate it if you would bare with me. Thank you for finding my profile and i hope you enjoy reading my story!

A little insight on this fic would be simply so say, it is NOT a Richonne fic. This is a Carl/Michonne fic, and if you do not like it, then carry on with your life

Disclaimer- I do not own ANY of the TWD characters at all, because if i did there would be little Michonne's everywhere.

The Teacher

' _Some of the greatest battles will be fought within the silent chambers of your own soul'_

Chapter 1

It was almost dawn and Carl was still wide awake. He thought maybe it was his bad case of insomnia coming back to bite him in the ass. Tomorrow he would be going to a different school because him and his dad moved in with a "Susy Homemaker", so he has to suffer the consequences. He did his best to argue his point but it was no use as it seems his dad has his head too far up his ass.

He looked at the clock which now read _5:49_.

"Shit," he said, "might as well take a pill."

He threw the covers off of himself as his feet hit the cold floor. He thought to put socks on but it was no use since he was going to take them back off. While he proceeded out of his room, he stopped in front of his father's room hearing the bed creak and groan.

' _Disgusting_ ,' he thought. ' _Judith's only a door away from them.'_

He then continued his journey down the stairs, not wanting to listen to anymore of his father and Jessie being intimate. As he made it to the kitchen, he then opened the refrigerator and took out the pitcher of water and then went to the pantry to look for his sleeping pills he hid behind boxes of old cereal. No one really ate them, so why not put the shit to use?

"Ahem."

Carl froze, and slowly turned around then breathed a sigh of relief.

"What the hell are you doing up Sam?" he asked the 9 year old boy.

"I-I I only wanted some juice, and I didn't want to disturb anyone sleeping." Sam stuttered out. It seemed as if the child was being forced to talk, so Carl didn't want to push the matter any further and went back to the fridge to grab the Minute Maid Tropical Punch and then proceeded to pour himself some water and Sam's juice and put both contents back inside of the fridge.

As him and Sam sat in silence drinking their beverages, he decided to get pulled into his thoughts. The thoughts he had tried to avoid for so long, he knew it was only a matter of time. He thought of how him, his father, and Judith got where they are today, and how it seemed pointless to start over. He remembered the heartbreak, the tears. He remembered everything, so he thought his father deserved another chance at love. As he reminisced, he didn't notice his eyes glossing over. Barely noticing the familiar emotion. Until he heard someone call his name.

"Carl!" Sam whisper-yelled.

"What?," he snapped. "What the hell do you want now brat!?" He didn't mean to come across as shitty, but the feelings were overwhelming him and clouding his thoughts.

"Yo-you're crying." He whispered while fiddling with his thumbs.

He's never been one to show his emotions, so to say he was embarrassed was an understatement.

"I'm fine kid," he wanted to snort at what he said "go back to bed."

Sam, seemingly unconvinced, looked at Carl with a skeptical look as if he was hesitating to say what was on his mind. But then, he finally caved.

"Okay," Sam seemed troubled. He knew Carl was not really fond of him. He looked as if he was stuck between a rock and a hard place. "Goodnight Carl." he said quickly then hurriedly rushed around the corner.

Carl let his lips upturn a little. He finished his glass of water off and downed 2 pills in one go. He knew one wouldn't keep him asleep.

As he made his way back to his room, he stopped in front of Judith's room. He considered going inside to check on the toddler or just going back to his room. He decided to pick the first and opening his baby sister's door.

He walked in and towards the crib in the middle of the room and there lay Judith in her cute onesie looking as peaceful while he thought about how Judith could be the only one to keep him level headed….Focused. He loved his sister to the death of him, so as the memories of the the tragic accident and how he could've lost her came flooding back, he let a few tears slip and bent down to kiss her on the cheek while whispering _"I Love You's"_ over and over again. Before his emotions got the better of him, he left the room and walked down the hall to his room and shut the door.

He walked to his bathroom and progressed on to wash his face then headed back to lie down. This was the time his demons consumed him. Took over his subconscious. All the while he couldn't do nothing about. Wouldn't do nothing about. So as he lay staring as his ceiling, he thought _'Not this time_ '. It was time for him to let go. _'Not this time.'_ And sleep consumed him.

Hiya It's Amarellis! Let me know what you think. Review, Follow, Etc.

I might not take constructive criticism well, but hey i'd appreciate the honesty. Thanks for reading I hope you enjoyed!

Note: The next chapter will be about Michonne. And I'm guessing you'll know what her role is in this story ;P.

1,030 word count.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Well, I will be sure to make sure this chapter is way better than the last. And if you do not understand where the story is going, i'll be sure to get into that soon. I am still deciding whether Michonne should be 26 or 27 in this fic, I would love some insight. There's also been some complaints about the tags being under Michonne and Rick and I am sorry, I'll be sure to change it in the future as for now I am trying to see where this story will lead. By the way Carl is 17 so I'm trying to meet people's :Criteria:. As I said before, please bare with me.**

Chapter 2

' _Be a fearless bastard and an emotionless bitch.'_

"Beep, Beep, Beep.."

 _Rustle, Roll over_

"BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP,"

 _WHACK!_

Michonne groans as she turns to hide under her covers from the blinding sunlight. She ponders if she should sleep her life away, or get up to get start the day.

' _Just fall back to sleep'_

She then remembers today is her first day of working as a teacher in a new province. She wants to ignore the little voice that is telling her to just get back into her cozy king sized bed and go back to sleep.

' _Why the hell did I apply for this again?'_ she rethinks to herself, and finally finds the answer she was searching for.

' _Oh right, Andrea and Maggie has a way with words.'_

She's done this before of course, in another life. No time in drudging up the past, she has to get up and do her daily morning routine. Well, it's more of a normal routine. She get up and pulls the blankets off of her petite frame and throws her long shapely legs over onto her carpet floor and proceeds to her bathroom.

As she enters, she looks in the mirror and sees herself staring back at her. She mentally gives herself a pat on the back for taking off of her makeup and not having a hangover this morning. However, she only had a glass of red wine and that was it. She could smell the remnants of the substance on her breath. So, she grabs her toothbrush from out of its holder and proceeds to brush her teeth. While doing so, she decides to turn on the shower and step out of her clothes while throwing her waist length dreadlocks into a messy bun. She then spits out the remains of her spearmint toothpaste and grabs her mouthwash. After finishing her oral hygiene, she then hops into the hot shower.

' _Okay I need to see about my schedule, and check in with Noah,'_ She knows Noah goes to the school she will be working at, so why not stop to check on her little cousin? ' _He probably doesn't want to see me now.'_ She laughs at the notion. A laugh that was void of humor, just a now broken vocal. _'Maybe I should go embarrass him, walk in with some ugly no-name brand shoes, a multi-colored hoodie and ripped jeans.'_ she thinks, _'A true hippie…'_

She finishes her shower and grabs a fluffy towel off the rack and dries off the remains of the water that was left on her body and wraps the towel around her small frame and then walks into the room to her vanity. There she sat and took off the hair tie to let down her locs and run her fingers through them.

' _Might as well try my best with this mess'_ she sighed, and then continued putting her hair up into a intricate style. A romantic French braid with little diamonds pinned here and there. Her mother always told her she shouldn't try so hard and to loosen up,she shouldn't overreact over little things.

' _Ce n'est pas toi une fille, sois toi m_ _ème.'_ Her mother would always tell her in mother of course was from France and her father California, but he moved to France when he was 2 years old. She missed her parents, so she made a mental note to herself to call them later.

She gets up from her vanity table and walks into her walk-in closet where there are a variety of shoes and she chooses a cream colored dress that passes below her knees just the right amount, black peep-toe lace up heels, and a casual coat. She then makes her way back to the vanity table to put on light make-up which acquires eyeliner, mascara, and a dab of lipgloss.

Walking down the stairs and grabbing her purse on the way out, she stops in front of the fireplace and looks at the urn that has a tiny note attached to it.

' _You'll be missed'_

"See you later baby, mommy loves you." She came to a conclusion she would not be able to say anything else without going into comatose while in a puddle of tears whispering to the air.

Dabbing at her eyes, she hurriedly walks out of the door and locks it, then proceeds to walk to her 2017 Lexus RX, turns on the ignition, and head to her next destination - _Pacific Bell High_.

* * *

She makes it to the high school around 7:45 and to her knowledge, school takes in at 8:15 as Andrea _oh so well_ informed her after they had gotten off of the phone last night.

* * *

' _This is a huge step for you Mich, Maggie and I only want what's best for you after everything you've been through.'_

' _Yeah well, I think I've had enough "special treatment,' She was tired of Andrea and Maggie thinking one day she might just roll over and die 'speaking of which, what time do you get to the high school?'_

' _Normally it would be around 7:00, school takes in at 8:15. But,I still had to make a few minor adjustments to the classroom. Yours by the way.'_

 _Michonne groans and sips more of her red wine. 'Why? I told you not to do that. Were Maggie in on this also? Because if she was I swear to -"_

' _See you need this, you can't always be a heartless bastard and an emotionless bitch because for you, those two combined are deadly as hell. I want to help you Mich, you haven't been around for a long time now, and not just physically either.'_

 _She ponders the deeper meaning behind the phrase. But says nothing of it._

' _Okay, i'll see you in the morning. Goodnight Andy.'_

' _Goodnight Mich, and don't be late. Maggs and I will be waiting for you in the lounge in the morning.'_

* * *

She checks her makeup in the rear view mirror and pulls her smartphone out of her purse and scrolls through her contacts to call her best friend.

She's hesitating and she can feel the nervousness creeping into her bones. She hasn't even gotten out of the car yet. _'Pathetic.'_

Andrea picks up on the second ring. _"Hey! I've been wondering when you were going to call me and where are you? Are you okay? Do you need-"_

"Andy, i'm fine. And at the moment I am inside of my car in the parking lot of the high school and no, I do NOT need anything." She emphasized on the word not because she didn't want them to think she couldn't handle pressure. She's endured this much, why do they insist on treating her like a fragile doll now?

"Okay, fine. I'm sorry for being a persistent best friend. And Maggs brought breakfast, so you should hurry she really want to see you." She heard a distant _'Hell yea, so hurry your slow ass up!'_ "Told ya," she chuckles, "And she brought your favorite angel food smoothie, so you should make like the flash and race your way in here before I help myself."

"I'll be in there soon, and tell Maggs I said thank you. I still have to stop to get my schedule since I've lost the last. Oh, and are there any bagels with cream cheese?"

"There are bagels with cream cheese." She replies.

"I'm on my way." Before she hangs up she hears Andrea chuckle and then the dial tone.

She huffs out an exasperated sigh, "Here goes nothing." She opens her car doors and double clicks her control to her car to make sure the doors are locked.

She makes her way to the front doors and opens them, and the first thing she sees are kids hustling and bustling about and a mascot of an Emerald Tea Boa on a pedestal with the big bold letters of _'WELCOME TO PACIFIC BELL HIGH'._

' _And Action.'_ She puts on her best smile and straightens her posture then proceeds up the staircase and to the office.

* * *

 **Hey Yo! Its Amarellis Again, as you can see i'm getting...accustomed. But, let me know what you think and don't hesitate to give me ideas. This fic just popped into my head out of nowhere. So, I just want to say I am sorry for the confusion and hopefully you guys can help me stay on my toes with this one because people have doubts all the time. I've decided to post this chapter today because why not? Anyway thanks for reading! Review, Follow,Etc.**

 **And Stay Savvy!**

 _Ce n'est pas toi une fille, sois toi m_ _ème= That ain't you girl, be yourself._

 _Word count 1,619_

 _TBC_


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I Am So, So, So Sorry for this late update. A ton has been going on and by a ton I mean a ton. A tornado came through here, I've missed school, and testing starts tomorrow! So thank you for being patient with my procrastination. Thank You for your ongoing support and enthusiasm for my first piece, It's very much appreciated.**

 **And also there were a few suggestions, I would most likely consider them seeing as i'm partially struggling.**

* * *

Chapter 3

Carl woke up at at around 8:03. He didn't want to leave the safety of his cocoon, but today was his first day of school and he was already late.

Shit, He was _late_!

Carl hopped out of bed and searched for the clothes he could've sworn he threw somewhere on his chair in the room. He found the items discarded inside of his dirty clothes bin. He couldn't even remember when he put them there, but there was no time for that. He hazardously threw on his clothes and grabbed his patched backpack that were covered in so many items, he couldn't recall doing a few. Not forgetting his accessories, such as his beanie and watch, he checked himself in the mirror making sure there was no mishaps with his outfit.

' _Hmm, pretty sure Enid or Sophia will let me know.'_

He didn't really care about his attire, he was not trying to impress anyone so why put so much effort into it? "Because i'm fabulous." he spoke his thoughts.

' _Jesus, did I really just say that? I've been getting too attached to Prince.'_

He made his way downstairs and was greeted with the fresh scent of waffles and strawberries. Seems as if everyone was already hustling and bustling around in the kitchen. Sam was sitting fidgeting in his new outfit like the worry wart he was, Judith was in her high chair babbling incoherent words, he was pretty sure she was mimicking someone. And as for Ron, He was sitting in the living room on his phone typing away his life as always.

"Oh, Good Morning Carl!" He heard the loud obnoxious voice, he did not need to look up to see that it was Jessie greeting him with a smile that formed way too many creases.

Carl just grunted and continued on with the task of finding his father, he heard the shower running so he assumed his father was taking a shower. So, he sat down with a cup of orange juice and a few waffles, and waited patiently for his father to finish his shower.

"So, how did you sleep?"

He hated she was trying to make small talk with him. It seems as if she were rebuffing his attempts to ignore her and continue on with his day. She was like a petulant child, not exactly, but needing attention. Craving it. He didn't want to give her that satisfaction, but if he was going to try this for his father, he needed to try with her.

"Fine, and you?"

"Great actually, your Father actually exhausted me last night…"

She was not very subtle with this… Unwanted rambling.

He then heard the heavy footfalls of his father's booted feet heading down the hallway. He wanted nothing more than to run out of there and hop in the car to get away from this hell, so he looked to his father who seemed to be in his own little world looking towards Jessie. He wanted nothing more than to be disgusted, but he was _trying_. They were trying.

 _Keyword, Trying._

He let out an exasperated sigh, which seemed to catch the attention of many. Including Ron, who was soon looking towards him like someone would to a bug if it were on the bottom of their shoe. He silently mused over the fact he was now in the spotlight, so he wanted to take advantage of it.

"It's late, and we have to get ready to leave. So, I'll be in the car." He was headed towards the door when he heard his father calling for him.

"Carl, Son is everything alright?" Asked Rick. He could hear his concern in his tone, so he put on a smile for emphasize and replied "Of course dad, just excited for my first day at school I guess."

His father raised a skeptical eyebrow at him, but let the subject drop. So, he took this as his cue to walk out of the door and into the driveway. He surveilled his surroundings and took notice of the neighborhood looking a little deserted. Everyone seemed giddy to get to school today, he guessed.

He heard the front door close and turned around just in time to see Jessie looking sheepishly at him while standing beside his father. He was puzzled by this, but then realized once Sam and Ron walked out of the house with their book bags.

"There wasn't enough gas in the van, we thought we would squeeze in with you guys." And that was the problem. She thought.

Letting out a sigh, he once again went back inside of the house to retrieve his baby sister. Everyone seemed confused by his actions, thinking he was opposed to the idea. Of course he was, but why be so _simple-minded?_

"Judith," He starts dryly "is still inside, If you didn't seem to notice."

And oh, the looks on their faces.

Once again, _why so simple-minded?_

* * *

Judith was babbling happily when they arrived at the school. Nothing could ruin her happy mood, until the 3 year old child noticed Carl trying to stealthily slip out of the car after kissing her on the forehead and saying 'Cya' to his father and Jessie.

"Cah!" Judith called. He was halfway out of the car when she noticed him, and when he turned around he saw she was reaching for him. He knew if she cried, there would be serious heart palpitations for him and he was afraid he wouldn't be able to make it to the school nurse before it happened.

"Judy, I have to go bye-bye for now.." He wasn't able to finish his sentence before he caught sight of his sister discreetly trying wipe her tears that were welling up. He knew she was trying to be a big girl and she were trying to live up to his expectations. But, before he could say anything his father intervened.

"Don't worry about it, we got her. You gon' on get in the school house, ya already later than what you suppose' to be."

He gave Judith one more peck on the cheek and quickly exited the car. He watched as they pulled off while Sam began waving goodbye to him in the backseat. Apparently Ron could not wait to see his mother and brother off because he was already inside of the school.

He had his schedule inside his backpack, so he made his way up the stairs stopping at railing on the way to pull it out.

 _Carl Atlas Frederick Grimes_

 _Course Q1 Q2 Q3 Q4_

 **1(A)-Calculus**

 **Michonne Le Roux**

 **213**

 **2(A-B) - U.S. History**

 **Andrea Harrison**

 **214**

 **3(A-B) - AP Chemistry**

 **Maggie Rhee**

 **215**

 **4(A-B) - AP English**

 **Michonne Le Roux**

 **213**

 **5(A) - Physical Ed**

 **Abraham Singe**

 **Boys Gym**

 **6(A-B) - Exploratory (Optional)**

 **Maggie Rhee**

 **Sasha Dixon**

 **Michonne Le Roux**

 **Tyreese Davidson**

 _ **If You have any questions or concerns and would like to make changes to your schedule**_

 _ **contact Philip L. Blake**_ _ **504-876-3910 for more information.**_

* * *

The last time he checked, Enid has A days with him and Sophia has almost every class with him except first hour. So, for him that was a good thing he would not have to make a complete fool of himself by not knowing anyone when it's time to do group work.

He made his way down the hall and to his first period only to hear his classmates already chatting. He walked into the classroom and surely enough, there was Enid sitting in the back of the class by the window with her backpack on a seat while she sat in the other beside it. As he made his way to the back of the class, it seems as if no one noticed him and for that he was grateful.

"Well, would you look at that. I should've known it was too good to be true." Said Enid. If he recalled correctly, she was referring to the day before yesterday's phone call.

"Yeah well it wasn't my fault. Apparently I just didn't exist earlier or they were too 'excited' to get to school that someone forgot to wake me up."

"I doubt it, that's why you have an alarm clock. Use your head next time dude."

"Evidently you've noticed how alarm clocks DO NOT work for me. Note the emphasize next time we speak on this topic." The sarcasm was apparent. Enid and him have been friends for almost 3 years, she should know this by now.

"Well, It can't hurt to try dipshit."

"Where's the teacher?" Carl asked. He just noticed the absence of an adult and the reason why his classmates were so chatty.

"I don't know, obviously not here. Do you think it would be a woman or a man?" asked Enid.

"I don't really care either way, as long as it isn't one of those teachers that always look as if they eat nails for breakfast or one that always have a stick up their ass." He replied.

"Well, I wouldn't care either as long as either the man or woman is hot."

He sighed at Enid's antics. He has to deal with this every year so once again, he is saving her from herself.

"Well, don't go fantasizing about him or her or this time-" He was abruptly cut of by the cease of his classmates chatter and the principal that walked in.

"Good mMrning children. As you can see we've been a little.. Delayed. But, no worries! We've had our fair share of problems so, I would like for you to welcome Ms. Le Roux." Mr Blake explained.

Carl never really liked Philip Blake. He always seemed off and had this nasty aura that emitted strongly to him he could almost see warning signs flash before his eyes. He always chalked it off as him trying to get attention. Because he was almost obnoxiously preppy.

"Oh, Mr. Blake is just so charming."

"I've always wanted someone like him to be my future husband."

He always scoffed at the comments those types of girls made. He just didn't see it. Either he was blind or he was damn near smart for paying attention to his instincts. He chose the latter.

"Oh, Mr. Blake Is _SOOO_ charming...The bast- Well Damn." Said Mickey. He always jumped into conversations when he thought the topic was good, so it was nothing new to Enid and Carl. But, his comment was abruptly cut off by the most exotic woman he has ever seen in Kings County.

Carl and Enid looked up from the conversation and were also caught off guard by what they saw. It's not everyday you see delectable woman looking like the world's finest chocolate.

The teenagers in the room were wide eyed with their mouths agape. There was only one explanation for this. Mrs. Neidymeir had quit. And for that they were thankful.

Carl heard the catcalls and wolf whistles. He was tempted to do the same but saw the look that Enid gave him, Mickey had no shame in not regarding the look and going on with his catcalls.

"I'll make sure to come to school everyday just to see her."

"Pretty sure I'd make perfect attendance."

"I should play dumb so she could tutor me, do some naughty things that you children shouldn't know about."

"Jesus, even her name is exotic. I'm jealous to say I would turn gay for her."

And more vulgar comments that no one should repeat. Luckily enough, Ms. Le Roux heard nothing because he was sure after the most frightening glare from Mr. Blake, that would most likely be burned into their memory every time they thought of doing something crude or brash to Ms. Le Roux.

Carl didn't get to get a good look at her face because she was looking towards Mr.. Blake's direction. So when she turned around, the air in his lungs were stolen and he could've sworn he saw the pearly gates when she smiled towards the class. But, there was something off with her also. He could see that for sure, nonetheless she was beautiful and left him speechless.

He'd felt a stirring he hadn't even felt for his ex- girlfriend. He's had crushes on his teachers before, but nothing to this extent. At first sight and not taking time to develop over time? And to this extent? No, never.

"-Carl, CARL" Enid roughly whispered.

"You're spacing out again, everything's okay?" She asked concerned.

Yeah, No, I mean the teacher-" He cut himself off before he could make a fool of himself even more. Because he knew when he saw her smirk, he had walked right into that one.

"Love at first sight, yeah?" Enid quizzed, peering at him funnily. She looked ready to laugh, he knew this one thing wouldn't be able to slide and she would hold him to it for the rest of the year. If not the year, then his life.

He sighed. " Before I know it, you're going to be lecturing me on how to stalk my crush. I meant-"

"And there's my answer. And to add to that jab you took at me I do not stalk my crushes, I simply gather information for specific purposes. Something you'll be ready to do soon." She insisted.

Of course, His ass walked into that one.

* * *

 **A/N: As you can see, I've tried to make this chapter longer than the others to make up for the chapters I have not posted on the time I said I would. Hope this makes up for that, hopefully i'll be able to post on time! Thanks for reading!**

 **Oh, and I did not know how to do the schedule so I'm sorta kinda cringing at myself right now. Once again, thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

' _Live for today, Learn From Yesterday, And Hope For Tomorrow'_

Chapter 4

Michonne made her way up the school's staircase through the sea of students smiling every now and then and towards the office that had the door plaque that read ' _Philip L. Blake'_. She pondered knocking on the door or just hightailing her ass back down the staircase and back home. ' _Hell No, There are bagels with cream cheese and an angel food smoothie calling your name. Get your ass in there.'_

She squared her shoulders and straightened her posture more before raising a dainty hand and firmly knocking on the door. She only stood there for a few seconds before she heard a distinct "You may enter." This is supposedly the part she started questioning whether or not she should proceed but then entered the room after she heard the man known as Philip Blake once again tell her to enter the room.

"Mr. Blake?" she asked politely. He was looking down at some papers that were on his desk. His room was neat and quaint with expensive trinkets here and there and some photos hanging on the wall behind where his desk was positioned which was in the middle of the room. She smelled the aroma of vanilla and sandalwood, which smelled great because she was getting a little light headed. She didn't know what she were expecting when she walked in. Maybe something normal, not something with a homey feel to it. Well, everything in King's County was so bright and almost everyone has to greet each other walking on the sidewalk.

"Ms. Le Roux?" she snapped out of the daze she was in about her new living arrangements and turned her attention back towards the man that was now watching her like a hawk. She was a little unnerved by this action, so she chalked it up to him sizing her up.

"Oh yes, I'm here for my schedule since I've lost the last one I had." she cringed a little at her choice of words, but proceeded with her request.

"Oh," he arched an eyebrow on his charming face. She didn't notice until now. She was too busy keeping her guard up, she didn't come for pleasantries and only wanted to get a move on with her first day of working at Pacific Bell High. "well perhaps I could see to your request. You'll have to give me a second as I contact the secretary."

"Okay, that's fine with me. But, how long will this take exactly? She seemed to be busy earlier at the desk and I wouldn't want to be late giving a bad impression." He was still eyeing her so she eyed him back.

"This will not take long I assure you." He chuckled quietly to himself, admiring the mysterious yet fascinating woman standing in his office. She seemed annoyed at finding him laughing quietly to himself because she made a comment.

"Well,"she started "i'm glad whatever it is you find so amusing in this situation funny, but aren't you supposed to be contacting the secretary." She finished dryly.

"Ah yes, well I'll get right to that. But first, can I get to know you Ms. Le Roux?" She looked at him puzzled, and then scoffed. Then looked at him incredulously, because he was asking an awful lot of her to say they had just met. His eyes widened at the notion and then repeated himself. "I'm sorry for my mistake and if I came across as a mindless fool," ' _Yes you did'_ she thought. "I meant can you tell me a little about yourself, If may have that pleasure that is." He said, peering at her.

He seemed sincere with his request, but she kept up her hard exterior. "Can't you look for my file?" she quizzed.

"I could, yes. But, it would be much better in my opinion if we could do this in person. We have time, of course only a few minutes but time nonetheless." She seemed hesitant to partake in this request of his, but she decided she could maybe give him the basic information concerning her. "Please, have a seat." he suggested.

She sat down and straightened the creases in her dress, and then looked up at him. "Well, what what would you like to know?" she asked. They only had approximately ten minutes before they had to make their way to the classroom, no time for a life story.

"What is your goal here at Pacific Bell High?" he asked.

"Meaning?.." she replied

"In general. Helping the children, Wanting to make improvements in their lives, etc."

"Most of the things you've just listed basically." she kept her answers short and clipped in order to make this situation less complicated.

He nodded. She was determined to get out of here and be done with this meeting. She wanted to get to work and he respected that. But, there were vulgar things running through his mind about her body that was so sinful it should be a crime. ' _Beautiful. Gorgeous. Talented. Private.'_ Of course he went through her file. No dirt. Clean as pristine. He wanted this meeting to last as long as possible. But, he knew that was absurd, he just met the woman and he was having dark fantasies about her. She must get that a lot with the way she was looking at him with a perfectly arched eyebrow raised at him in questioning. He cleared his throat and then picked up the telephone that was on his desk to speed dial the front office for the schedule that was for Ms. Le Roux.

She sat and waited patiently staring at the clock as the minutes of her life ticked away and sighed. She should have been long gone and to her new classroom to meet her new students by now. ' _Making small talk and getting to know your acquaintances is not bad, but I did not come here to make friends. At All.'_

She heard the distant sound of a copy machine somewhere in the room and looked up to see Mr. Blake going to grab the paper that came through.

"Here you are Ms. Le Roux, I'll walk you to your class." he offered.

"No, that's fine. I believe I could do that on my own." she replied while taking the copy of her schedule from his cold hands. She was internally confused, but looked over her schedule instead of wondering why his hands were so cold.

He chuckled, "Well, I think I'd have no choice but to walk you there. The children tend to be, how to put this, rowdy on their first day back to school." She looked at him in disbelief. The children she taught would be falling over themselves in the morning and would be ready to get home. But, this wasn't the school she _used_ to teach, she was in a new territory. "Yeah, I know that look anywhere. I would have hardly believed it myself if I hadn't seen it with my own eyes."

They walked down the hallway where there was distinct chatter and giggling. The doors to the classrooms were closed, and the hallway smelled of blackberries and vanilla. He stopped in front of a classroom with the numbers _213_ which caused her to bump into his tall frame with a small _oomph_.

"Are you alright?" He asked peering behind himself to see if she didn't hurt herself.

"Yeah, I'm fine." she answered curtly.

"You could go ahead if you'd like."

"No, that's fine. Truth is i'm kind of nervous." She finished peering up at him coyly through her long eyelashes. How could he not help her with her problem? Truth was, she was not nervous. Not in the least, she just didn't want him where her backside was residing at.

"Okay, I'll start you off with introducing yourself to the class and we could get the ball rolling on from there." he suggested.

"That would be great." She beamed. He almost melted in the hallway. It was too much of an adorable thing for him to process what was happening. Then, he walked into the middle of the classroom to get the teenagers attention, and attention he got. He was not even sure if they were paying attention to him or to the beautiful woman standing beside him.

He cleared his throat and proceeded to make his announcement while flashing a charming smile towards the teenagers."Goodmorning children. As you can see we've been a little.. Delayed. But, no worries! We've had our fair share of problems so, I would like for you to welcome Ms. Le Roux." She nodded her head towards him in thanks and turned towards the class to flash them a beaming smile that showed off her pearly white teeth, she put a lot of effort to make them feel comfortable because she didn't want to be one of those teachers that looked as if she walked around with a stick up her ass.

"Good morning," she started brightly "My name is Michonne Le Roux and I'm guessing you know why I'm here." she finished with a wink a smile.

She heard a few mumble of agreements and it seems as if they were not really paying attention, which puzzled her. Then someone raised their hand and she pointed towards them to continue. With that, the student then asked the question that every student has been dying to know.

"Where are you from?" He asked. The boy looked somewhat of a delinquent but, if she wanted to move along with the day, it couldn't hurt to try to answer simple questions. Right?

"I'm from France, where the capital and largest city is located at. Can you guess?" she wanted to play this game of icebreaker correctly and in order to do so, she has to cooperate and put some work into it herself.

"It's Paris then." She heard voices speak at the same time, and she chuckled.

"That is correct, now anymore questions?" Michonne asked.

Philip was still in the background searching with his eyes for anymore trouble makers. He didn't want to leave here and come back to see her screeching she wants to quit because some brat was trying to peek up her dress. And as he did this, he kept on his charming smile but was still glaring with his eyes daring something to come across to him as, dare he say it, _fruity_. She seemed like the one to take action in a challenge, so he sat back and watched as it all played out. She handled herself well, very well.

* * *

Mr. Blake insisted on watching the class as she went to the teachers lounge to grab her breakfast. She made sure she bought her purse with her and walked towards the staircase to make her way down to the second floor.

She pulled her smartphone from her purse. But, before she could search her contacts for her bestfriend's numbers to text them, she heard a screech, " _MICHHH!"_ and was pulled into a bear hug by someone jumping up and down in excitement.

"Ca-Can-'t Brea-th-e," she squeezed out "Can't breathe!"

"Oh, Michonne I'm so sorry. It's just that I was so excited to see you and the cause of that is because we haven't seen you in ages! I've missed you so much and was so hurt after you left and wanted to help you with your pain but I knew you would have felt to be a burden so I didn't want you to push us away and-"

"MAGGIE! Stop, I love you and you know that and you and Andrea were not the cause AT ALL so do not put that stupid notion in your head. I hate seeing you cry and OH MY GOD," Michonne was abruptly cut off by feeling something round poke into her stomach only to look down and see a potruding belly. She then looked back to Maggie who looked at her with a gleam in her eye and asked "Is- is that a baby?"

Maggie smiled and place a hand on her belly while replying "Yes, I wanted to tell you but go so emotional seeing you walk down the hall after all these years. You've been through so much and I wanted to surprise you." she explained. Michonne was unresponsive, looking here and there. Her eyes were welling up so she quickly wiped them away before Maggie could see them.

"Well, now I know," She let out a wet chuckle " it's a wonderful surprise Maggs. I'm glad that you're happy and I would love to continue this journey with you." She was truly happy for Maggie and Glenn, speaking of Glenn "How's Glenn? How has he took the news?" she asked.

"Oh God, Michonne I love you! I would love for you to continue this journey with me and I am glad that you are taking this well. I thought I would have to put into context a whole paragraph why I didn't tell you sooner as Andrea put it," Maggie let said in one breath and let out a relieved sigh, "Glenn's fine, we've made it this far. I haven't even told him when you were coming back, he thought you would impale HIM with a sword if we didn't tell you the news sooner rather than later. He told me he was going to throw me under the bus if you were angry with our decision." Michonne was laughing so hard there were tears coming out of her eyes, Maggie looked pleased with herself she could still make her friend sides hurt even after all this time.

"We should get into the lounge before others come out and we get an infraction, there are petty ass teachers here." Michonne let out another chuckle at Maggie's accusation and replied, "Yeah, okay I'm right behind you."

Maggie and Michonne made it into the cozy but quaint teacher's lounge. The couches were plush and it seemed as if most staff members would love to spend the day in this room noting the blankets stacked onto a chair in the corner.

"Don't mind the blankets or belongings you might find lying around here, Andy and I are one of those people that use this room as a getaway. Don't worry, you'll be one of those people soon enough."she insisted.

"Where's Andy? I thought she said she would be here."

"Quick bathroom break, your breakfast is in the fridge by the way. I made sure she didn't eat any, but I took a few sips of the angelfood." she admitted guiltily.

Michonne laughed and made her way over to the refrigerator that was in the next room. She grabbed her bagel and reheated it in the microwave and grabbed her smoothie from the freezer. She thought about how far Maggie, Andrea, and all of the rest of her friends made it without her. It stung to come to that conclusion, but she was happy for them. I mean, who was she to keep them from their own happiness? She was only a shell when they wanted to help her, she pushed them away without meaning to. She could see that her best friends got over it all most likely. Seeing Maggie like that,pregnant, brought back memories. She knew Maggie wanted to see her happy, she could see the sparkle in her eye every time she made her crack up. She was ripped from her thoughts when she heard another screech. " _MICHH!" oomph!_

 _Doesn't this scene seem familiar?_

She heard Maggie ask from the background squinted to regain her vision only to look down and see a blob of blonde hair. She chuckled, at least Andrea wasn't squeezing the life out of her.

"Not all that familiar," She replied. "Maggs you almost strangled me."

She heard grumbling ' _It was the hormones'_ and the movement of a chair as Maggie sat and rested her feet.

"Mich, I can't believe it. You've finally took our advice. I missed you so much, I didn't even think twice when you said you needed something new and we offered a suggestion. I was so surprised when you gave our recommendation of working with us here some thought. I was thinking ' _where are you and what have you done with our Mich'_ not in a bad way -"

"Andy, Okay, Just calm down now. Jesus, it's like you nor Maggs know when to breathe. I'm here now and that's all that matters right? And I still have a class to teach pretty sure you guys do to, -"

"Have you noticed?" Andrea and Maggie interrupted. She was starting to think it was on purpose now, but of course she didn't tell them that. They just missed her as much as she missed them. Maybe a little more than what she thought they would.

"Noticed what exactly? And were you guys even paying attention to me? I mean, -" and she was once again interrupted.

"Yes we were as a matter of fact, that is why we asked the question. But, have you noticed it yet?" Andrea replied.

"Noticed what!?" she was getting anxious. She wondered if she over dressed or if she hadn't put enough makeup on and she was getting anxious. All Maggie and Andrea did was look at each other and smiled.

"My room is only across the hall and Maggs is right next to you."Andrea said in one breath. She let out a relieved sigh and let a small smile come to the corner of her lips, but it left as quickly as it appeared.

"That's great, I thought I would have to become friends with the overly pretentious teachers. I'm making generalizations and I know ,have you met the principal? He looks as if he gives himself a pat on the back of every little thing, -"

"He's not all that bad," she heard Andrea grumble out.

"I've never said he was a bad person. His character in other words seems very _dapper,_ -" Michonne replied.

"Well yeah, he was raised as a gentlemen, so it's only right for him to show as so."

"Remind me why you are becoming defensive again?"

Andrea flushed a bright red color, Maggie was about to respond for her, but Andrea cut her off with a glare.

"You better not let me find out anything." Michonne said with a glare of her own. This made Andrea's own fire in her eyes die down as she squeaked out "You won't."

Maggie laughed at her best friends antics, now this scene was _familiar._

Michonne finished her bagel and Maggie and Andrea had already made their way to classrooms to start the day. They had made plans of course, to get the group together over the weekend for some type of barbecue or cookout. She didn't really know because she was too busy thinking about seeing her friends again, the group she hung out with, went through everything together with.

' _Once a heathen, always a heathen'_ she could already hear her mother saying. Her mother knew all of the gang like the back of her hand. She took care of all of them when their parents couldn't, chastised them even. Same as the rest of the gangs' parents. They used to be inseparable. That's all that mattered, she was going to see her extended family again.

She made her way back to the classroom and checked her watch, she was twenty minutes late for her first day of work. She let out a sigh, ' _Time to make proper impressions.'_

* * *

She walked into her new classroom and saw Mr. Blake seated in her desk. She hadn't got around to putting up her own pictures, but could see that Maggie and Andrea already beat her to the punch. Photos of them when they were kids, and a time when they all went to the Eiffel Tower. There were much others, but now wasn't the time to dwell on them.

Philip hurriedly straightened himself up when he saw that Michonne was walking back into the classroom. He wanted to scowl in her direction, she was late and he wanted a proper explanation for it. But, now was not the time for his temper to rear its ugly head.

"Was your breakfast good?" He asked. He would let her mistake pass this once, but any other time must call for punishment.

"Of course," she started cooly, "I even seen made arrangements with a few teachers for planning, nothing important." She wasn't going to go into detail and play quiz quiz pro with him.

"Now, if you'll excuse me for my tardiness, I have to teach a class before the day is over." She quipped. She wanted to end this and just relax her own feet. She wasn't really going to make her students do any work of course, since they didn't have any transitioning on their first day and she was their homeroom.

The students were watching their interaction quietly as him and the new beautiful teacher had a stare down. Mr. Blake then let out a chuckle and removed himself from the comfortable plushness of the chair. Michonne wasted no time in sitting herself down and letting out a sigh while setting her purse down on the space beside her. She noted how the students seem to look as if they were holding in laughter and looked at them weirdly. Then looked at Mr. Blake as he looked at her with a blank expression, she seemed confused and let out a stupid "What?"

The students started laughing and Mr. Blake turned bright red and hurriedly dismissed himself from the classroom. She was truly confused and only stared at the door with a funny look on her face. This only made the teens laugh harder.

"What? What'd I do?" She wanted to know, she didn't recall walking in there looking like who did it and what for, did she? She made sure to check herself, that she was sure of.

A shy, timid looking girl raised her hand so she could relay to her what she failed to see. The girl could obviously see that her teacher was getting anxious by the second. She wanted to show some respect, unlike her other classmates.

Michonne looked at her and the girl turned beet red.

"You-your dress. It's ridden up and Mr. Blake has seen, um, uh, your...Unmentionables." The students now had tears and their eyes. She hurriedly pulled down her dress and grabbed her cardigan from her purse. She sat and glared at the students, which in turn made them all cease their laughter.

But, this one group of delinquents seemed unapologetic. But, also shutup once they noticed she wasn't playing and covered up their laughs with coughs.

"Thank you for relaying that news to me Ms.?" Michonne said.

"Uhm, um, Dayna. Dayna Bradwell."

"Thank you Ms. Bradwell. Now that all of you are done finding my situation amusing, I would love to properly introduce myself and get to know _most_ of you as well." She already listed the kids that were going to be a problem in her head for the future. The teens also noted how she emphasized the word 'most' and kept in mind to not get on her bad side.

"My name Is Michonne Algaia Le Roux, I'm from Paris, France. Hmm, I love reading, Crazy about cleaning so most likely OCD. I love to exercise, and I have been a teacher for 3 years. Taught Pre-K for two and Kindergarten for one. I had volunteered at a preschool to gain experience, and my IQ would maybe be around 165 to 170." She stopped, she thought maybe that was enough about her until she saw someone raise their hand.

"What's your question?" Michonne asked the girl with green hair dye.

"Do you have any kids?" The girl's voice came out raspier than expected. Michonne froze and began to zone out, looking here and there but quickly gathered her wits before she had a panic attack in front of her class.

"Um, no. I do not have any children. Any other questions?" No other kids raised their hand so she continued. "Well, you know so much about me and I'm pretty sure you know each other well noting how you have to greet everyone on the sidewalk ev-er-y time you pass each other." Michonne smarted. She heard a quiet snort from the back of the classroom and looked to see a boy with shaggy brown luscious locks that fell past his shoulders look at her with mischievous blue eyes that spoke volumes. She smiled at him with a wink and he hurriedly looked away from her. She then turned her attention back to the class and knew the boy had turned his attention back towards her as she saw a flash of blue from the corner of her eyes.

"Well then, let's start. Who's first?" She saw that the whole front row of students raised their hands. So, she started with a preppy blonde girl. She thought she was smart for her choice. She was wrong.

"My names Brittnai Bundell, Britt-nai with a N-a-i. So, if you have a tendency to get students name wrong, then please do not have me correct you like the other teachers. Those old bats had it coming, as you can see I am terr-a-bly grateful for you. I like you already, do not make me think poorly of my choice." Brittnai said. Michonne wanted to curl into herself on the spot. Was she going to have to deal with this for the rest of the year? Fast ass little girls who thought they were cute and little boys who still has duck water for sperm that thought they were grown ass men?

"Well Ms. Brittnai, glad to know that I am in your good graces." Michonne replied with a friendly little smile. Brittnai of course, didn't notice the steeliness of Michonne's eyes and seemed pleased with her response.

"Yes, I know." she responded.

* * *

Michonne finally made it to the last two teens that were sitting in the back chatting quietly. She was glad she got through the introductions of snobbish teens 101.

"Anything that would liked to be shared with your fellow classmates?" she asked lightheartedly.

The chatter between the two ceased immediately and the duo snapped their heads back towards her. The girl with the long brown hair spoke first.

"I'm pretty sure you know who I am," she started and the group in the front row scowled in the two teens direction. The boy with the eyes of sparkling water only smirked evilly before turning his eyes back towards her as the girl began speaking again. "I'm the crazy chic Enid that ruined those dickheads party by busting their windows and egging their house. Total disaster. I mean, we have a recording if you would like to see. Muscle headed Russel there -"

"Okay, Ms. Enid that was a lot of information. Now, we wouldn't want to get caught using that type of language, would we?" She said firmly but softly all the same. The class were in awe, and she could see the boy with with pools of blue never turned his burning gaze away from her.

"No, I believe we wouldn't." Enid quipped.

Michonne turned her eyes towards the boy who's eyes were twinkling in her direction. She breathed deeply before she asked, "And you?"

He spoke quietly but strongly. His answer was short and clipped, just as her interactions with mere acquaintances were.

"Carl Grimes." Was his answer. That was all she heard. She smiled and they stared at each other for a little longer. She saw the hues of blue were much darker than before, she didn't know what to think of that. She saw his gaze trail away from her eyes and down to a stopping point at her chest before he turned his attention back towards Enid. She cleared her throat and replied, "Well, Carl. I've got this feeling we'll get along well. Not that any of us wouldn't."

The school bell rung at exactly 3:30. It was time for them to get home. Michonne said goodbye to all of her students as she stood by the door and waited for them to finish leaving. But, stopped short when she saw something fall from Carl's pocket. It was only a pair of headphones, so she would give them to him the next time she saw him. For now, she had to get out of here and start her new ritual; planning, spending time on the phone with Maggie and Andrea on three way, and more cardio in her living room. So, she hurriedly locked her classroom up and went across the hall to see Andrea and Maggie to let them know to call her later.

* * *

Outside on the sidewalk waiting for Carl's dad to pick them up, Enid and Carl talked about their plan that obviously worked.

"Good call, I didn't think she would fall for it." Carl said mischievously.

"Well, if it weren't for you turning on that absolute charm of yours and the refreshing candor with your expressions, I wasn't sure myself." Enid replied.

"Hm, you have more experience with this shit. Knowing about your stalking tendencies from the past, of course it worked. But headphones, really? Those were my favorite pair by the way."

"They are not stalking tendencies for the last time. And if I have to tell you this one last time, I will have your balls hanging from my mom's rearview mirror. And you'll get over it, pretty sure I gifted you with getting to see her bend over and her giving you your headphones back. Alone by the way. All you have to do is show up while no one is around, and voila, you work your magic."

"Duly noted. And i'm not a pervert. Pretty sure it's you that also specialize in that category."

"Your ass is grass, and I'm not sharing my 12 ounces of chocolate pudding with you that was going to be eaten by us both in our treehouse."

"Shutting up now, do you still have the comics I asked you to get?"

"Yes, now shut up or I won't be giving those to you neither ass wipe."

"Okay widow face."

"Sloppy nuts."

"Bum fuck."

"Armpit pube."

"Cum guzzler."

"Ass bandit."

"Ball cheese."

"Bum Fluff."

Carl quirked an eyebrow at this.

"I RAN OUT OF RETORTS YOU FOP!"

"Mhm, once again, Duly Noted."

* * *

 **A/N: Your support would surely be appreciated. Stay Savvy.**

 **As you can see, I kept re-posting.**


	5. Author's Note

Amarellis here, I am sorry for the delay of the updates as I've been very busy. Now, you may not want to hear my life story and all, but here's my explanation. I've been working, studying for my finals, and taking exams left and right so, there hasn't been any time left to finish my story. My sleep patterns are crazy. So, every time I work on the story I fall asleep - this happens occasionally - But, I only get 3 hours of sleep now so, it's been rough. As of now, I work on the story any chance because I only have 5 days of school left. But, there are still responsibilities; Work. I'll try to update soon, maybe sometime on Friday night. Another reason might be because my laptop is in the shop so, I have to use my Aunt's or the school's since they are the only available sources I have.

/Your support and enthusiasm did not go unnoticed, I thoroughly appreciated the comments. Thanks, and I hope you have a great day.\\\\\

Until next time, Amarellis out. c:


	6. Hi Carl, Bye Carl

**It's still on hiatus. I've just been working on this and never posted. Let me know them thoughts.**

Chapter 5

Carl and Enid made their way into his bedroom after his father came to pick Enid, him, and Ron up. He gave his sister a kiss before he hurriedly announced that they were going to be in his room and Ron scowled at him all the way up the stairs.

"So, what do you think is going to happen tomorrow?" quizzed Enid.

"Hm, why so curious?" Carl asked.

"Because I would love to see the day come when Carl Grimes can seduce a teacher and succeed. Maybe the day when hell freezes over or when you actually know the basics to gathering information on your crush. Meaning never."

"Hey, it's not called 'seducing' that's disgusting in my book. Makes me feel like i'm degrading women. That day would come when men switch roles with women."

"Seduction is not a bad thing. It's only enhancing the want that someone secretly wants to do."

"Never said it was bad, only disgusting. I've tried it before, completely failed."

"You just need a little more encouragement is all," Enid insisted. "Pizazz."

"Well, whatever. But god, did you notice her skin? It looked so smooth to the touch and seemed as if it were made of the finest silk." Carl gushed. Enid was looking at him strangely. "What?"

"Where are you and what have you done with Carl? I mean, I haven't seen you act this strange since, well never. Maybe, although that was when you thought you were about to bang your ex. That was hilarious."

"Ha, Ha. Well, I would never know why men would desire women who's a virgin but a whore all the same."

"Hey, well let's not get derisive. You have yet to surpass me with -"

"Moving along! Anyway, do you know what time Noah said he would be here?"

"Not if I can recall, I think he said he'd just be stopping by. He did say his aunt or someone was still moving in her house and looking for a job though, so maybe he's helping her or something."

There was a moment of silence before Enid asked him the question he's been trying to avoid.

"So, how are you? How've you been?" asked Enid.

"Better."

"No, I meant dealing with everything. I really don't mean to intrude, but your my bestfriend and I think I have a right to know." Enid said lightly. He'd give her that, maybe she did have a right to know. He didn't have a problem with that either, but he just didn't feel like getting into all of that.

"I'll tell you later. Promise"

Enid looked skeptical, just as his father did, but let it slide. She wasn't going to push the matter to make things more complicated. _Yet_.

"Well, we don't have all day to wait on Noah. He probably won't even be able to make it. Let's head out."

* * *

"Pudding?"

"Check."

"Comics?"

"Check."

"Drinks?"

"Check."

"Porn?"

"Double check."

"Figures."

Carl and Enid were making their way down to the tree house with their back packs so they could finally have the peace and quiet they so badly needed. Enid and him had decided to make the tree house when they were only eleven. They thought that it would be some sort of getaway to escape from the rest of the world when needed.

"We should someday plan a trip. Get away seriously this time."

They had made it into the tree house when Enid brought up the topic. Just as Carl were about to close the latch, he froze midway. He thought that would be a great idea.

"I know that there are these things called _expenses._ But, it wouldn't hurt to try. Maybe get all of of the people that are in our circle together. Make a plan first."

Carl still looked as if he were trying to process what Enid was saying. He looked at her and saw that she was looking out of the window at the sky as the sun was setting. No, it wouldn't hurt to try. They have their own savings jar and everything, but that much alone would only be able to cover the minority of it. Getting away from the mess wouldn't hurt not one bit.

"Yeah. Someday."

* * *

Carl woke up and checked his wristwatch which read _11:27._ His curfew hadn't passed which meant he and Enid still had time to get home. This wasn't the first time they fell asleep talking about the future adventures. That was what escaping was all about, nothing to be ashamed of when they were alone. Just them with their thoughts.

"Hey, Enid." Carl whispered as fumbled around in the dark trying to find her. It didn't take long before he collided into something resulting in a thud.

" _Shit_." he hissed. It wasn't long before a light was clicked on and he heard snickering. He squinted before he regained his sight, only to see Enid sitting on the worn out couch that was pushed against a wall laughing at his misfortune.

"Holy shit dude, calm your nerves. You almost killed yourself." Enid joked.

"Well, I was looking for you." He snarled. He was tired and and his sight was fucking him ten times sideways. "We have to go home, I still have to get in the shower and finish reading the comics Noah sent me and you should head home unless you want Jessie taking you home. I'll endure anything for you but not that shit, you're on your own."

"Yeah, I'd prefer walking. Or can't you just take me home? You're old enough to drive now."

"Yeah, unless you can convince my dad then I'm pretty sure you won't see the day Carl Grimes gets to roll out til' midnight."

"Ron drives -"

"Yeahhh, no. Not gonna happen."

"Pretty sure he gets tons of pussy in his mom's car." Enid grumbled.

"Shut the hell up Enid."

* * *

Carl and Enid arrived at his doorstep twenty minutes later. As he were about to open the door, it seems as if his presence demanded attention because seconds later the door opened itself and out came Papa Grimes and Sidekick Sally.

"Oh Carl! Where have you been?! Your father and I tried finding you but -" He tuned out after that. He didn't want to hear her shit and his dad wasn't saying anything so why should he listen?

"Dad, Enid needs a ride home." Carl stared at his father for a minute, pleading with his eyes to get him out of this predicament.

"Jessie, he's here now and Enid needs to get on home. Why don't you gon' on back inside yeah?" Jessie stayed standing where she was at for an extra second and then made her way back inside closing the door behind her.

"Now you wanna tell me why you decided you could stay out this late?"

After Carl explained to his father why he should not obtain a possible punishment that was supposedly ' _prolonged for far too long,'_ His father, Enid, and him all hopped into his dad's truck and they made their way to drop Enid off.

The thing Enid earlier stated was still on his mind, which was confusing him. Not the whole getting away part. No, that was very clear. What needed to be clarified was why would Enid say that out of the blue, was something happening to her at home? She wouldn't just say something pointless or meaningless, not that it was.

His father's truck rolled to a stop at their destination and Enid got out of the car just as Carl did. As he shut the truck's door and walked around to the side where Enid stood waiting for him, he came to a stop in front of her.

"So," Carl started.

"So, don't make this awkward." said Enid.

"Wasn't gonna, that actually takes up a bunch of my brain cells. I spent the whole twenty five minutes in the truck pondering over what you said."

"Right," Enid started dragging the H for emphasize. "We wouldn't want to put too much pressure on that pea brain of yours. But, you'll come around. I'm sure of it. Jus - just don't think about it too much."

"I won't. That's a fact."

"Hmm, I know you'll keep your word. I want you to know that you could tell me anything, even the bad things."

"Same for you, don't hesitate to let me know anything. Even the bad things." Carl and Enid then shared a smile, they then knew that they were only planning ahead of time. It wasn't the end of anything, not even close.

"Goodnight Carl."

"Goodnight Enid."

* * *

Early in the morning, Carl was up before everyone else. He didn't even think about waking up the rest of the residents, and only went to go check on his little sister, as he knew she would be awake around this time.

' _Hmph, Karma's a bitch.'_

And of course he was correct, his sister was lively and full of energy waiting for someone to pick her up.

"Good morning Judebug." She babbled a few incoherent words as he went downstairs and sat her inside of her highchair. He then walked towards the pantry to grab the variety pack oatmeal, which included Judith's favorite, banana flavored oatmeal.

He went to retrieve his phone from his backpack to send a quick group text to _the circle_ as they all referred to it.

 **Carl: Hey, today i'll be on time. So, where do ya wanna meet?**

 **Sophia: Oh really, is this a one time thing Carl?**

 **Noah: He's making progress ;/**

 **Enid: Dude, the cafeteria is as good as any.**

 **Carl: That is all the feedback I needed, thanks E.**

 _Bang Bang_ "Cah! Hungy!"

He then hurried and clicked the power button on his cell to tend to his baby sister's insatiable hunger.

He fixed Judith's breakfast and thought should he really let them sleep, or just wake them up? He then chuckled evilly and raced up the stairs and to the hallways closet, where him and his father's old belongings were. He searched through the box and finally found what he was looking for. The loudest fucking air horn in history.

He positioned himself in the middle of the hallway, but not before going to see how his sister was faring. She seemed like she had not a care in the world blowing raspberries and getting chunks of food in her hair.

He meant for it to come across as funny, not have everyone look at him as if he just killed their dog. The looks on their faces were priceless.

* * *

Carl and Ron made it to school at 7:30, which was a perfect time considering their reputation for not being on time.

"Bye Carl! Bye Ron! Have a great day at school!" yelled Jessie. Carl was pretty sure everyone within range of the screeching banshee heard her ass from the parking lot.

Ron grumbled like a caveman and Carl just gave her the deuces. He was ready to get away from the mismatched family for as long as he could.

Carl made his way into the school with a crooked grin on his face, Ron with a scowl. He was feeling good today, he had a feeling today would be a good day. Ron and him parted ways, Carl making his way to the cafeteria and Ron to the gym. Nothing could ruin his day. That is until he ran smack dab into Muscle-headed Russell and his clique.

"Watch where the hell - Oh! Hell,what's up Skinny Minnie?" Russell commented, his headless chickens laughing in the background.

"The ceiling is up as of now, But if you were to walk outside-" Carl started, but got cut off.

Russell frowned, "Who the hell do ya take me for? Keep talking an i'm gonna jerk ya bald." Carl just sighs, and continues towards his destination. Well, he tries.

Russell steps forward and holds his arm out to block his departure.

' _Can't I have some fucking peace!?'_

"Russell look, I really need to go. So, if you could-"

"Woah Woah, i'm not finished talkin' to ya. Don't interrupt me," Carl eyes him with disbelief, this fucking day keeps getting better and better. He huffs.

"I don't have fucking time for this," He growls, "Get the hell out of my way."

"Do you hear this punk? Me, he told me. Russell, The Russel," a chorus of 'yep, he did' and 'The fucker is pushing his luck's are heard. Russell looks straight at him and advances towards him.

' _I'm getting the feeling my ass is grass. There are so many things I wanted to do though.' He whines._

"HEY! Leave him alone you ass wipe!"

* * *

 **Sorry for the cliffhanger. Don't kill me.**


	7. Chapter 7: The days of our Complex Lives

Chapter 6: The days of our Complex Lives

"HEY! Leave him alone you ass wipe!"

Carl breathes a sigh of relief and turns around to come face to face with his best friend and person that always come through. Enid.

"Where the hell were you?" asks Enid. He could tell she was pissed.

"Well, I got held back." _by this asshole._ Was what Carl wanted to say, but held back for his sake.

"Well, we've been wait-" Enid was interrupted.

"You think you can just waltz in here-"

"Of course, I just did didn't I? You know what, we have somewhere to be and we don't have time for this." And with that. Enid grabs Carl by the arm and proceeds to march him away from the thick-skulled ditz. Carl peeks behind him to see Russell glowering at them and he smirks. He knows he can't do anything to them because of a certain incident that happened a while back. But, that's a story for another episode.

Sitting in their original spot, an isolated corner no one but them ever uses, Enid sits and turns towards Carl.

"Spill. Now Bitch."

"Spill what exactly?"

"The tea, I want the tea hoe!"

"Don't play dumb now Carl," says Sophia, smoothing her hands over her straightened hair.

Perplexed, Carl felt trapped. He didn't know whether or not to say something sarcastic or outright lie to her.

"We all know you shut that bitch Ciara down and I want to know why."

"But, that was like ages ago. You already knew that.. Why ask now?" He knew that event took place just last night, he did not feel like talking about it.

 _Flashback_

 _Fresh out of the shower, Carl made his way into his room to read the latest comics Noah had recently let him borrow. He pulled on his basketball shorts and then climbed into bed. Grabbing his phone from the nightstand, he plugs in his beats, blasts the music, and grabs the comics displayed out in front of him. Mid-read, he gets a call from an unknown number._

" _Grimes. Not as in Mr. G-"_

" _Carl," he hears a twinkling voice on the other end, "Hi." the mysterious call says timidly. He knows that voice anywhere. Soft with a hint of honey._

" _Ciara?" He'd liked that girl since grade school. He asked her out once, but she left him with his request pending so he never bothered to ask again._

" _Yeah, hey, my friends dared me to do something a little...daring." His eyebrows rise up, Carl clears his throat and politely responds, "Oh?"_

" _Yeah," she laughs and then there's an awkward pause on the other end as she clears her throat, "So, I wanted to ask if-" Ciara starts, before she is rudely cut off._

" _Wait, how did you get my number?" Is she a stalker? No, not Ciara. She never even looked his way when he had the most obvious crush on her. It might as well have been written on his forehead because everyone knew about it._

" _Oh, um, your friend, Enid I think? I asked her and she gave it to me,"_

" _Oh.."_

" _Yeah," She clears her throat on the other end, "Well, I Uh, wanted to know if that offer was still open?"_

" _Offer? What offer?" He smirks, he knew exactly what she was asking, he just wanted to hear her squirm a little. Running his fingers through his hair, he waits for Ciara to respond. 'Why's she asking me this now of all times?'_

" _Well, ya know, when you had that major crush on me and I left your request pending. I've had time to.. Think," She pauses, "I'm sorry for making fun of you,"_

 _And there it is. The moment he's been waiting for. He actually used to count down the days until she said yes. He's had a crush on her since elementary school. Again, why now?_

" _Ciara, I just think it's funny how it takes you six years of bullying and a recent breakup with your rival to finally say what I've been waiting to hear since, uhh, 3 years ago," There's silence on the the other end until he finally hears her say, "So, you're saying no? To me? A girl you've had a crush on for ages," She chuckles derisively, "Well, okay then. No skin off of my nose, It was just a stupid ass dare anyways,"_

" _Keyword - Had. You lost me at no. And if it was so stupid, we wouldn't be having this conversation right now, would we?" He smiles with triumph as he hears her huff and then growl out, "You know, you better be luck-"_

" _Goodnight Ciara,"_ _ **End Call.**_

" _Bitch."_

 _End of Flashback_

"Okay, well apparently I took part in this by telling her you still had a crush on her. Evidently not, who's the mystery girl?"

"Mystery girl? There is no mystery girl," Carl says, picking at his breakfast that Noah had sat in front of him, "And if there was one I wouldn't tell you."

"Lies. Now," Enid steals a sausage from his plate, "I am happy you did the right thing. You were miserable for days after the bullying began. I mean, you seriously wore your heart on your sleeve for that bitch, only for her to stomp all over it," Noah and Sophia nods in agreement, "Remember that hoe used to always shame you, calling you names because you liked her, like bitch, show some respect," she flips her hair and rolls her eyes, "See, you did the right thing, I never did see what was to like about her anyways," Carl sighs.

"Everything," Carl mumbles, "Except her attitude made her ugly," He sighs, pulling his phone from his pocket to check the time, "We have ten more minutes before the bell rings, let's use it wisely," Carl lays his head down and closes his eyes, happy to have at least a few more minutes of peace. It's only a few seconds later before his eyes pop back open to Enid's insistent throat clearing. He growls, "What is it now?" He sits up his head to look at his friends who blinks back innocently at him.

"Care to share with the class on how the phone call went down?" Sophia questions, sitting primly. He groans, "Bother Noah, It was a pointless phone call anyways. Why are you so quiet anyways Noah?"

"I have strep throat," he rasps, "And a terrible headache," he coughs, making an god awful sound in the back of his throat.

"Well, if that was the case why not stay home?" Sophia asks, concerned for Noah's well- being.

"Remember, we have that Diagnostic test today, and I studied last night," cough, cough "Didn't want to miss it. Don't worry, i'm calling my mom as soon as I finish it."

"Balls! We do have that damn test today," Enid groans, rubbing the palms of her hand over her eyelids, "It's just to see where we're at anyways," she turns to Carl, "You are so lucky you don't have to switch classes for 2nd hour, for what reason, the world may never know."

"I never heard about a test," Carl starts, "And I do get to switch classes, I just don't _have_ to,"

"Well, because Ms. Le Roux is new, you guys probably won't have to take it so soon," intervenes Sophia, "But, of course you'd still have to take it. It's required."

"Wait, did you just say Le Roux?" asks Noah.

"Um, yeah, Carl and I are in her class," Enid says, "Why?"

"As in Michonne Le Roux. Dude, that's the aunt I was helping move in," Carls eyes bulge, Enid smirks, and Sophia is scandalized, "Guys, is there something i'm missing?"

"Oh ho hoooo, So, that's who you were talking about. Well, the odds are in our favor this year guys because I am actually in love with her," Noah's eyebrows quirk in response, "But, of course you would already know that, tell us about her. Ya know, what's her story? Because all of the damn teachers here are as boring as they are ugly," Enid starts, but Sophia cuts her off before she even finishes, "Enid, don't start, not today."

 _RIIIING!_

' _Thank you Jesus, the lord has answered my prayers!'_ Carl thinks with relief. He hurriedly tries to make and escape through the crowd of bodies, slipping away unnoticed until Enid catches him by his jacket's hood.

"I don't know where you _thought_ you were going," says Enid in a stern tone, "But you need to check yourself the next time you think about leaving me behind," she huffs dodging bodies and guiding me through the hallway, "And oh, we're meeting up at Noah's today, he could barely get out 5 sentences today,"

"Yeah, yeah. I already told him I'd stop by later, _if_ there are no casualties."

"Right. Are you still plotting on how to break up your dad and Jessie?" Carl smirks evilly, "Of course, but I don't think I need to try any harder. They seem more distant than usual," Enid stares at him, unamused, "What? It was gonna happen sooner rather than later. She's always putting her pointy ass nose where it doesn't belong," He grumbles.

Enid sighs as we continue down the seemingly endless hallway. They bodies have narrowed down some, so it's much easier making it to the classroom than it was before. _Huh, I am seriously thinking about going to class and not skipping today._

Walking into the classroom, they are once again greeted with the buzzing chatter of their classmates. Heading straight towards the back of the class in their isolated corner, they begin to get situated before the teacher comes in. Looking around, Enid checks to see if there's anyone that could be listening in on their conversation. Satisfied to see everyone's minding their own business, she turns to Carl.

"So, you never put your plan into action yet," Her eyes dart to Mikey who seems to be sleeping, "We need something a little more creative, don' cha think?"

Noticing what she's subtly hinting at, he deflects the question, "So, when do you think the teachers will start to hand out assignments?" Enid narrows her eyes at the question but doesn't push any farther. "Soon maybe,"

"Yeah, they are about ready to murder us," Enid barks out a laugh, "I saw Mr. Brown writing a shit ton of math problems on his board, trying to be slick about it," Enid begins wheezing, "He thought I didn't notice his little jig after he was finished, he knows we don't like him."

"Mercy," Carl joins in on the laughter, "Carl, I'm not about to play with you,"

"You know it's true, he does that every year. How the hell you're a part time hall monitor, handing out lunch detentions left and right, and then a teacher? He wants a raise, you can tell he's desperate," Carl narrows his eyes, "Or maybe he just likes to see us wallow in our own misery," Enid's face is as read as a tomato now.

"Carl! Shut up!"

* * *

Michonne makes her way to the office to sign in, ready to begin the day. She texted Andrea and Maggie before she made it in, letting them know she was on her way. She had stopped by a small, quaint cafe to pick up some breakfast and then went to the school. ' _At least I'm not late today.'_ Michonne smiles as the secretary, Margaret, waves at her, greeting her with a smile. After signing in, she heads down the hallway and towards the classroom. She sighs happily, glad that she had yet to run into any trouble along the way. _Including Mr. Prim and Proper._

Opening the door to the classroom, the chatter ceases immediately. She smiles at their progress, and heads towards her desk to set her things down and get herself situated. She then grabs her coffee and goes to stand in front of the classroom, ready to proceed.

"Goodmorning Class," she starts.

"Goodmorning Ms. Le Roux," Michonne smiles brightly and nods her head, mentally making notes to get them a reward for their on point cooperation.

"Who's ready to start the day?" Ready for the collective groans, but surprised she doesn't get any, her grin widens. "Okay then, let's get started."

* * *

 **Okay, Okay, progress. I love it! This is your typical troubled teenager story. They are going through the motions of being young adults. Don't you just love Carl and Enid's friendship?**

 _ **Coming Up: Most likely Jessie meeting her demise. No kidding.**_ _**I have no intention**_ _**of keeping her in my demension longer than I have to.**_

 **Thank you for reading! Now, let me know them thoughts.**


End file.
